wolfhoundfandomcom-20200222-history
Fiore Family
The Fiore Family is one of the main families in the Wolf Hound series. Before Brody was even born, Teresa was in a relationship with Brody's father. Brody's father, who was a United States Marine, was strict and had a short fuse. He was much of the time in war zones, but once he was home he started to drink and began to hit Teresa. When Teresa found out that she was pregnant of Brody, she had hope for a happy family, but then she found out the man cheated on her and decide to divorce him. Teresa was sure that this man wouldn't be a greatt father for him. During the pregnancy, Terese met a Japenese man, Pierce, where she felt in love with. They started to date and became a peacefull couple. Teresa was sure he would be a very good father for her childeren. Once Brody was born on July 13th, Teresa was soon again, pregnant of her second child. When her second child, Marieke, was born, they lived in a very lovely family. They had nothing to complain about, since they had nice income. At young age, Brody always took care of his younger sister. They were going to the same elementary school, were they both were getting bullied. Brody never understood why they were getting bullied, he always thought that they were getting bullied because the different appearance since Brody looked full American and his sister had some Asian looks, but he couldn't understand because they lived in a very rich family. So once the bullies started to hit Mary, Brody became a fighter and was many times suspended because of those kids who he has beaten up. One thing was for Brody sure, nobody touches his younger sister. Even if he should be keeping fighting. House Fire The good will soon be disturbed by one night. It was a silence night, when something terrible happened. Around 1 hour at night Mary couldn't sleep. She kept trying to fall in sleep but she couldn't. She even wakes Brody up because she was scared. Brody told her to come over so they could sleep together, but she refused. So when Brody got back to sleep, is Mary still in his room. There was something wrong inside her body that kept her awake. Mary couldn't control herself and her Kitsune spirit took her over and started a big fire in the house. Whole Brody's room got in three seconds on fire. The Kitsune spirit pulled his window open and jumped outside, where she lays unconscious on the field next to the house. Brody wakes up because of the heat, but once he stepped out of his bed he slumped through the floor into the fire. At this moment, his Hellhound spirit is born. Everything got on fire, and in a half hour the whole building was gone. Brody, as a young kid survived the fire. Many firefighters found him between the burnt down wood and called it a wonder that he survives the fire. Firefighters guessed the fire originated by electricity, and told Brody and Mary that their parents haven't survived it. Known Members of the Fiore Family Family Members= %5E2C6E85E806CC0E4AAC5DF19053F849C52DF88171334A1B0F37%5Epimgpsh_fullsize_distr.jpg|'Kenji Midori': Father; deceased prior Book 1.|link=Kenji Midori Screenshot_3.jpg|'Teresa': Mother; deceased prior to Book 1.|link=Teresa Fiore Screenshot_4.jpg|'Brenton': Child.|link=Brody Fiore 50cc7e4a52de2ad37a283a5ebaf354f1.jpg|'Marieke': Child.|link=Marieke Fiore Screenshot_5.jpg|'Ruri': Grandma.|link=Ruri Midori Trivia * Brody and Mary visit the grave of their parents many times. Category:Families Category:Fiore Family